


Just My Type

by kittensuh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Dom/sub, Excessive Use of the Word Cock, Hurt/Comfort, Light System, M/M, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Self-Discovery, Slow Build, Sub Seo Youngho | Johnny, doyu are good best friends, kink clubs, open ended but we know johnten stay together wbk, slight angst, slight kink negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensuh/pseuds/kittensuh
Summary: 'Johnny is scared of admitting that he likes to be pampered and let others fuck him just like the toy he is. Ten is there to show him that it’s okay to be a sub, no matter how big you are.'





	Just My Type

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/gifts).

> i got this prompt and fell in love with it and i hope i did it justice! as always, bottom sub johnny rights and enjoy xx

Sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, Dongyoung and Yuta at either side, and his eyes peeled on the many bodies in front of him, Johnny genuinely questions why he’s there.

He knows this can be helpful, especially when he considers all of the turmoil he’s been through in his self actualization.

In all of Johnny’s relationships, something’s been missing. It’s always hard to say and he never indulges in it, always just keeps it pushed back in the dark corners of his mind and does what everyone expects of him.

He knows it’s hard to look at him, to see someone like him, and to envision anything else. He’s 6’ and built where he needs to be, coiled in the arms and legs with a flat tummy like people might expect a man like him to be. Anyone he’s ever been with - girl or guy alike - has always assumed his position in their life. He’s the unmoving, unshakable big boyfriend with all the muscles and the stoic expressions needed to make him an instant threat to outsiders and the kind of hunk people might drool over.

One of Johnny’s faults in every relationship is that he’s all too ready to please. It doesn’t matter what it takes from him, he loves to please people. Any time he’s ever been with a person romantically, he’s taken a more dominant role. He figures he looks the part so why not? Even if a small (see: big) part of him says he’s uncomfortable and it’s not what he wants to be, eager to a fault anyway, Johnny falls into his role.

He’s never exactly what people want or need and it bothers him when he knows he’s not the type of conquest people are looking for. He loves to make people happy, even at his own expense.

“You know that’s not healthy, right?” Dongyoung had said to him one day. If anyone knew about his deepest desires and all of his innermost thoughts, it would be Dongyoung, the only person who really knew him inside and out.

Johnny groaned instead of responding for real, hanging his head in his hands at the countertop. “Doie, it’s not that easy! Maybe I don’t even know what I want, right?” Johnny gave as a counterpoint. And it was true, maybe he didn’t have any actual idea. He’d never tried it, never really thought about it with anyone else in mind - maybe he was just being silly. He liked pleasuring people, maybe that was what it was all about; putting other people before himself.

Dongyoung always looked right through his stupid excuse. “You know what you want, Johnny, and you don’t have to be ashamed of it, okay? It’s natural.” Dongyoung busied himself with getting a glass from the cupboard all while Johnny continued to wallow in his own self doubt.

“It’s not natural for me.”

Just like that, Dongyoung stopped everything he was doing to turn towards Johnny with a frown on his face. “Johnny,” he sighed tiredly, “you do know that there’s no specific way to feel, right? You don’t have to fall into any role or whatever just because of how you look or your build or whatever you’re thinking.

“Listen, Yuta knows this place and I think it might actually be pretty helpful for you. I don’t care for it, but I think you’d like it.”

His idea was cryptic and it made Johnny question exactly what he was talking about.

“Yeah, we’ll call it a surprise, okay? Just trust me and Yu.”

Those were lethal words and Johnny should’ve realized that. Maybe if he had, he wouldn’t be sitting in an underground kink club with a pin reading ISB on his shirt.

Dongyoung and Yuta stand at either side of him and lead him to the safest spot in the space - the bar. He’s nursing his third shitty beer and staring into the vast collage of bodies in front of them, Yuta and Dongyoung just beside him talking lowly. People are in various states of dress (and undress) and are doing a number of things together from talking to dancing to a bit of showing off. It’s a lot to take in, but much less than what Johnny was expecting.

“How did you find this place, Yuta?” Johnny asks curiously. He’s wearing a simple ST pin and keeping himself close to Dongyoung’s side, said man keeping a harsh glare in his eyes for anyone who so looks in their direction.

Yuta is a lot less cautious and it shows that he’s comfortable in this scene, specifically. “When I first started experimenting, I was really lost so I thought this place might help me out. It’s really helpful and the people are very kind and respectful,” Yuta pauses to lightly smack his hand down on Dongyoung’s chest, “something this guy doesn’t seem to get.”

Johnny is about to comment but Dongyoung beats him to the punch with a scoff. “Sorry I’m not comfortable in a place where people intimately know my boyfriend’s body and bedroom interests.” His tone makes it obvious how affected he is and it makes Johnny look forward again quickly. They don’t usually have many spats but when they do, they’re horrible to be around.

“That happened way before you, Dongyoung, what does it even matter?”

“It matters because these are random people who know all your kinks.”

“Okay, not all, we do have the-“ Lucky for Johnny, Yuta rocks closer to Dongyoung and speaks to him in a low, private voice, one that Johnny can’t hear over the music. He has to fight the urge to gag that comes up his throat and turns his whole body away. He loves his best friends, but he will not sit by and listen to whatever it is they get up to in the bedroom.

Turned away from his best friends, it seems like the room gets louder. There really are people all around and his beer is dwindling by the second.

It’s honestly not anything like what Johnny expected but both in a negative and positive way. He likes that there aren’t any majorly dangerous kinks being exhibited or anything that even he can’t imagine going on at his feet. What he doesn’t like, however, is that he feels like there’s no progress happening. He was supposed to walk in, someone was supposed to pick him up, someone would tell him how he felt, and he’d leave with a clear sense of what he really wanted. Instead, no one talks to him (yes, even his best friends) and he’s practically invisible. He’s not learning anything about himself (except, maybe, that he likes the collars some of the people are wearing.)

Just as he’s about to call it for the night and get the troubled lovebirds out with him, a small figure emerges from the crowd before him. Immediately, he’s captivated by his look. His eyes are sharp and bright even in the darkness and the smile he’s sporting on soft maroon lips makes everything inside of Johnny twist. He’s beautiful and intoxicating and he knows it, a PDT pinned to his loose black and white marble button down.

Johnny is going to turn his head but he doesn’t in time and the other man catches him looking. Head on, he’s even more enthralling and Johnny gasps. They don’t lose their sights on each other and the other man moves closer to him steadily. He knows what he’s doing. He knows his way around these places.

In no time, the strange man is at the bar just beside him. He’s even more beautiful up close and Johnny turns his head shyly. The man calls out a drink by addressing the bartender by name and asking for something Johnny doesn’t know, and when he gets just that, he turns to face forward.

“You’re new around here.” The man doesn’t even have to turn to him, barely has to acknowledge his existence, and Johnny still knows he’s talking to him. His head turns up to the other and Johnny has to try not to preen beneath his smile and attention.

Johnny nods and polishes off his drink. “Yeah, first time. How’d you know?”

It’s a stupid question, but the other man chuckles softly. “I know everyone here, practically, and I never forget a face,” he says and takes a sip. “Plus, the I on your pin kind of gives it away.”

Somehow, Johnny had forgotten all about the stupid pin on his shirt and he wants to hide away in his bed sheets. This man has read his pin, he knows where Johnny falls on the scale, and in Johnny’s history, people similar to him would rather hold the pin against their chests.

He must not be that good at hiding his embarrassment as the other man turns to him fully and touches one finger to his wrist. “Is this okay?” he asks softly. Johnny doesn’t know what he’s asking about but he nods anyway. He thinks he would be okay with anything this man wanted of him.

The man wraps his fingers around his wrist until he’s just barely holding him, skin against skin, heavy pulse against gentle pulse. “You don’t have to be embarrassed here. There’s nothing wrong with your letters and there’s nothing wrong with you.” His voice is so soft and still and Johnny has to trust him - there’s nothing else he thinks he can do.

Now that he can see, Johnny’s eyes train back on his pin. PDT. He knows what the D and T mean, but when he remembers the woman at the door explaining all the letters, he doesn’t remember seeing a certain P. “What does the P stand for, uh, on your pin?”

There’s another chuckle and Johnny feels like he’s being left out of something. “It means professional. I work here during the night special weekdays and every weekend and I’m like a mentor of sorts.” Johnny pulls back at the words. Professional? Mentor? He doesn’t know what they could possibly mean in this circumstance, but they still make his blood boil.

His morbid curiosity gets the best of him and before he knows it, he asks, “What do you do as a mentor?”

The other man seems a little bit shocked at the question, but he comes back into himself quickly. He seems to think over the question for a second before he turns fully to Johnny. “Well, I’m like a Q&A for people. People can come up to me and trust that I have answers for them, no matter who they are. People can also make private reservations and they can get physical or I can make private requests. It’s a pretty cool job and I get to help people out and socialize while doing it!”

That makes more sense to Johnny but it also intrigues him terribly. He has some questions of his own, but he doesn’t think he could vocalize them, not with how nervous he is. Instead, he takes another sip of his drink. They sit in silence and Johnny honestly expects the other man to get bored and leave.

When he turns towards Johnny instead and says, “Listen, I’m sorry to intrude, but if you ever need anything, I’d be more than happy to help. I’m Ten.” It’s obvious there’s a little more interest there than originally thought. As the man introduces himself, it throws Johnny for a loop, honestly, and he doesn’t really know how to respond.

He suddenly remembers Yuta and Dongyoung and thinking they might get him out of the mess of his nerves and emotions, he turns to his left. Of course, they’re making out beyond any stopping, their bodies so close there seems to be no space between them. Johnny hates them in that moment where they can’t save him from potentially embarrassing himself, but a little bolt of excitement settles in his belly at the fact that he really can’t keep running now.

Turning back to the other man, Johnny nods timidly. “I, uh, could actually use some help now, if you don’t mind? And I’m Johnny, by the way.” His voice is as soft as it can be in the loud, crowded club but he knows it got through to Ten when he smiles happily.

“No, you’re perfectly alright, Johnny. Let’s go somewhere more quiet, yeah?” Ten stands and reaches a hand back to wrap entirely around Johnny’s wrist and oh does that make a flush drip down his cheeks and into the collar of his shirt. Ten is not hesitant and he pulls Johnny behind him, guiding him softly by the wrist through the hoards of people. He feels important considering the way everyone stares at the two of them almost knowingly. He wonders what they think, what they know Ten is capable of, what they envision of such a big sub.

Johnny finds that the thoughts quickly make him flush even harder and deeper and he shakes them from his head, choosing to focus on Ten and which direction they’re heading. He really is obscenely big and he can look clean over Ten’s head, but Johnny finds that that matters not in the slightest as he feels so, so small, the eyes and the attention never leaving him.

Ten leads them to a large curtain made of black velvet that looks soft to the touch and seemingly glistening. There’s a large man standing just beside it with a black mask over the lower half of his face and Johnny assumes he’s a bodyguard of some sort. Upon seeing Ten, he lifts a hand and pulls the curtain to the side, letting the two men see down the lit hall. There are doors on either side and Johnny would worry he was being murdered if not for how much weird trust he has in Ten.

Sure enough, he’s led into one of the rooms, Ten holding the door open for him to walk through.

The room is cushy enough, decked with a couch and a full size bed and all the interior design to make it look like a room in a sex club. It’s not seedy, however, and Johnny stands in the room as if it were any old bedroom.

Ten shuts the door behind him and locks it carefully. He still looks as collected as ever and that never falls from his face even as he sits on the bed and looks up at Johnny. Johnny looks uncomfortable, tight in the shoulders and with his arms crossed and Ten has to laugh shortly.

He’s exactly the kind of boy Ten likes. He’s not picky about who he helps, he’s not supposed to be, but he can’t lie and say he doesn’t have a soft spot for big and tall boys that act just like Johnny, pliant and still, waiting to be guided and lead. Ten feels a burst of excitement fill his chest.

“Johnny,” Ten says coolly. He moves over on the bed and pats the space just beside him invitingly. The taller man looks at him before he nods and moves to sit just beside Ten with space between them. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Ten and he just chuckles. “I won’t bite you, we can just talk if you want.”

Johnny looks at him and he nervously sits just beside him. Though their thighs aren’t touching, they’re still so close that all Johnny can feel and think of is Ten. He thinks of the PDT beside him, how he knows more than Johnny does, how he can help him out with whatever he needs and the first thing Johnny can say is, “Why am I weird?”

It’s probably not the pace that Ten was expecting the night to go, which is obvious by the way he pulls back lightly. “You’re not weird, Johnny, what do you mean?”

“I mean, okay-” Johnny turns his body so he can face Ten head on. “So I’m big and tall and I have muscles and I don’t look like a bottom or sub or whatever, but I feel like it. Why do I feel like it?”

Ten, of course, has heard this exact problem before. He knows exactly what Johnny is going through even if he did deal with it differently, it sure wasn’t easy for him to come to terms with being a dominant top with his size and stature and it sure wasn’t easy for any one around him, either. He understands Johnny and really, he wants to do his best to help.

“Johnny, you don’t owe it to anyone at all to feel a certain way, I’m sure you know that,” Ten says as a matter of fact. "If you feel something and you want something, then you should go for it. Feel it and let it happen for you. It's about experiencing things and getting to know your body and your true feelings.

"I'm sorry if this is blunt, but you are gorgeous, Johnny. Anyone would have to be beyond stupid if they didn't think you were beautiful. And the way you feel and what you want doesn't damper that at all," Ten expresses seriously. To Johnny, it's obvious that Ten is terribly good at what he does. He speaks nicely and if Johnny wasn't so in his head, he might even believe it.

Might, is the keyword.

The elder turns to Ten and shakes his head in disbelief. "That's nice of you to say to a stranger, Ten, but really, who sees someone like me and doesn't immediately think, like, oh I want him to fuck me?

"It's just not real, Ten, nobody wants me the way I want to be wanted," he says despite sounding like he's throwing himself a hard pity party. He realizes he sounds like a complete idiot and he thinks he's embarrassed himself enough. He laughs incredulously. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking coming here. I have to go." Johnny stands from the bed and gets to unlocking the makeshift bedroom when he hears Ten call for him.

"Ya know," he says after having called his name, "I love doing this because I get to meet people. I got to meet you. You’re scared and inexperienced and that’s valid, but you’re also not trusting me. I’m not just saying things to appease you, Johnny, I wanted you before I even saw your pin. You think I go up to random strangers regularly?” Ten says gently. His eyebrows are hard set and Johnny has a hard time finding any tells that he may be lying. "You're just my type and I would be lying if I said I didn't want to fuck you like you want."

They stand in silence for a few seconds, neither of them really knowing where to go with such a confession. Ten thinks he's said too much and Johnny thinks he's said just enough and in the end, that's what does it for them.

Johnny is the one to rush forward with a sudden kiss, the heat of Ten’s words on his mind giving him the sudden courage he’s needed. The other man seems to jolt in surprise but Johnny can’t pull back before Ten is grabbing him by the back of the neck and kissing him just as lustfully.

His hands are all over Johnny and he can even feel his power, feel his experienced fingertips dance across his skin and make Johnny feel so small and cared for. Ten is soft and it’s painfully obvious he knows what he’s doing. He stands at the same time as Johnny sits and they keep their lips locked as Ten stands between the V of his legs.

With a thumb and a forefinger alone, Ten tilts Johnny’s head upward to look at him. He commands all the attention and Johnny already feels fuzzy around the edges. “Johnny,” Ten says softly, “do you want me to fuck you?”

His brazen words make Johnny choke on a gasp. He’s never been spoken to like this, never felt so powerless and yet purposeful in this way. He loves how Ten makes him feel and when he nods, he means it without any hesitance.

Ten chuckles at how easy Johnny is. He keeps his hands on his chin when he says, “You gotta speak up, little one. Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I-I want you to fuck me,” Johnny says in a low voice. “I just wanna feel you, like, whatever you want. Can you be in charge?” He’s wide eyed and painfully hard and Ten is as gentle as ever as he runs his hand down the side of Johnny’s face before settling it at the base of his neck. He doesn’t press but Johnny feels it, feels the heat and the curl of his fingers and everything in between.

Johnny doesn’t even feel as the other bends in towards his ear until heat moves over him as the other man whispers, “Darling, I am in charge. And I will be fucking you tonight,” he says just as lowly. “But I need to hear that what we’re gonna do is okay with you.”

There’s so much delicacy and concern in Ten’s eyes as well as that hard look that makes Johnny weak at the knees and he can’t get over the way it all feels like nothing else ever has. Without a single thought or care, Johnny meets Ten's gaze when he utters those words he's always thought but never had the courage to say out loud, “Please use me."

Despite the way the words make him ache, Ten knows he has important business to attend to first. "I will, but you need to give me a safeword. Do you know what that is?" When Johnny nods, Ten continues. "We can use the light system if you want or just have a safeword and a motion in case your mouth is busy." Johnny flushes with the implication but he nods, understanding everything that has to happen beforehand.

"Light system. And I'll tap you three times. Is that okay?" Ten nods at the suggestion, liking that Johnny has a handle of himself and knows what he truly wants.

Ten turns his forearm towards Johnny. "Tap out." Johnny does just that with his index and middle finger and Ten takes note of the feeling. "And tell me what the light system is."

"Red means stop, yellow means slow down, green means keep going," Johnny said in a still breath. The thought of giving a red made him nervous, but he also trusted Ten to take care of him through it all.

When the younger was satisfied with his answer, he put on a more serious face. "If I do anything tonight at all that you don't want, you tap out. I will not think less of you. I want to take care of you and give you what you want. Do you understand?" Johnny almost forgets the context of their engagement with how much blatant concern Ten has in his eyes, but he agrees with his understanding, able to put his trust in Ten.

Ten catches Johnny's lips in a kiss, both of his hands on either side of his neck now and holding him firm. Johnny falls into it fast and hard and lets himself be held by all of Ten and he knows that the night is only beginning.

Ten kisses with voracity, his lips guiding and his hands gentle where they hold. Johnny knows he's held countless of others this same way, but he doesn't mull on that, only wraps his arms around Ten and brings him even closer until they fall backward onto the bed.

They laugh into the kiss but that’s short lived as well as Ten stands straight over Johnny. “Are you a virgin?” He asks as nimble fingers move to take off his own button down. Johnny is taken by the movement and when he doesn’t answer the question, Ten smacks him on the thigh. “Answer me when I’m talking to you.”

The tent in his pants seems to double in size and Johnny whimpers through his disagreement. “I-I’ve played with myself, that’s it.”

“Fuck, that’s so hot, Johnny. How did you do it, huh? Get those pathetic little fingers inside? Maybe a toy?” Ten says in taunts. His words make Johnny cry out and all he can do is tremble and watch as Ten pulls off his shirt completely.

Another smack on his thigh takes him by surprise. “Yes! B-both, Ten.” Ten takes a sharp inhale with the unexpected answer. It's all he can do not to jump Johnny.

His hands remain on his thighs, his presence hot and heavy in the dim room. "You're so fucking sexy, darling, I can't believe you don't see it." Ten noses along the column of Johnny's neck that seems to get redder by the minute.

Johnny runs his hand through Ten's hair and pulls on it gently. "Ten," he whispers into the dark. He pulls harder until Ten grunts and holds his head up inches from his, their eyes meeting in the heavy heat between them. "C-Can you call me doll?"

There's so much more passion and ache in them now with Johnny's hands still in his hair and Ten's hands feeling like fire as they move down his thighs to the crook behind his knees. Johnny's legs hike up onto the bed and spread fully around Ten's slim width.

Ten pulls away and he chuckles at the pleading look Johnny gives him. "Doll," he says in between nips at his throat, "I'm gonna fuck you like you deserve."

A switch flips within each of them and they come back together hard in a clash of bodies. Johnny is pliant and ready to be molded in whatever way Ten wants him to be and Ten has little more in his head besides breaking Johnny to his most brainless state like he knows the other needs. His hands are quick to pull on the fabric of his jean's belt loops and Johnny bucks up desperately with the movement.

"Get this off, doll, take it all off," Ten murmurs before pulling back and moving to sit on the couch just across the bed. At this vantage point, he can watch as Johnny pulls his shirt off with newfound confidence, his body on full display. He feels so open and exposed but Ten is looking at him with all the heat and danger in his eyes he's ever anticipated and he can't think of anything besides the man in front of him.

He stands to kick off his shoes before pulling his belt and jeans off in a haste. He has no patience or care to try and be sexy, not when he already feels seconds away from creaming his pants.

As he sits back on the bed, he brings his hands into his lap and meets Ten's eyes across the way from himself. They don't have their pins on - at least, not visibly anymore - but Johnny feels the same strength and certainty he felt when he first laid eyes on those three little letters. He could thank Yuta and Dongyoung for the entire rest of his life for this night and it wouldn't be enough, he thinks, as Ten finally stands from the couch.

Even though he's smaller than Johnny in so many ways, that matters not at all with the way he again takes Johnny's face in his hands when he's close enough. He cups his cheeks and turns him to meet his gaze. "You're being so good for me, doll, think you can keep doing that?" Johnny inhales deeply before he nods quickly, wanting nothing more than to be good and to be praised for it. "Then get on your knees."

He moves in a flash, doing just as he's been asked and settling onto the floor in front of Ten. Because of his height advantage, he finds himself level to Ten's jean covered crotch, the fabric taut across making Johnny's mouth water. He wants his cock in his mouth so bad, thinks about drooling on it and feeling the stretch of his mouth around it and -

"Barely even done anything to you and you're already acting like this," Ten laughs from above him before he settles one hand in his hair. "Stay still," he says with a hard voice. Before Johnny can ask, his eyes widen as he watches Ten begin to unzip and unbutton his jeans. The hand in his hair keeps him stuck when he would much rather fall forward and let himself be taken, but he appreciates it.

Ten gets his jeans off finally and then he's left in his small boxers and nothing else. Johnny can smell him and his sweet scent along with his natural musk and it makes him dizzy within seconds. The hand in his hair pulls hard once making him wince but then it's out of the way and Johnny looks up at Ten expectantly. "All yours, doll," is all Ten has to say for Johnny to lean forward.

He's messy and lost but it's endlessly sensual. He noses all along Ten's cock and gets his mouth around him as best as he can despite the fabric between them. His eyes are shut in his need and Ten can only watch with wonder as he smears his own drool all across Ten's crotch. Johnny is needy and he whimpers from the back of his throat each time Ten's cock spurts a bit of precum out, the creaminess beading through his boxers.

When Johnny opens his eyes, he breathes heavily and his pupils are dilated dangerously. "Please, take it off. Can I take it off?" The warmth of his breath across the wet spots makes Ten twitch in his pants and Johnny moans at the sight. Want spreads in his belly and he keeps himself still while Ten hooks his own thumbs into his underwear. Johnny maintains his composure as he watches Ten's cock finally spring from the elastic and smack himself heavy in the lower belly.

"You're such a good boy, doll. Have you ever sucked a cock before?" Ten asks softly. He cups Johnny's warm cheek again and runs his thumb through the mess of saliva on the sub's bottom lip.

Johnny shakes his head gently. He tracks the movement of Ten's thumb across his mouth and feels his own cock twitch at the attention. "I've practiced on toys before. Sometimes my fingers, too." His lips move over the padding of Ten's left thumb until they suckle gently at him, his eyes never focusing off of the other.

"Fuck," Ten swears beneath his breath. Suddenly, he hooks his thumb into Johnny's mouth and presses down onto his tongue until his jaw unhinges and opens invitingly. He watches the way Johnny's chest jumps with the action. "Let's see what you know, doll. Suck my dick."

When Johnny's mouth settles around Ten's cock, he feels his shoulders fall lax. It's so much better than a bland rubber toy or his senseless fingers. Instead, Ten's cock is warm in his mouth and hard in the softest way, his taste of pure skin and salty precum driving Johnny insane. He moves faster than he probably should, taking him halfway in and holding him at the entrance of his throat. Johnny moans when he gags but it's worth it for the way Ten grabs at his hair.

"Jesus Christ, doll. You're fucking amazing. Keep taking my cock just like that, so good." The breathless sound of his voice and the way being good sounds makes Johnny vigorous. He takes Ten's cock deeper into his mouth, struggling against choking. He feels hunger like he never has but he's also sated beyond anything else.

Endless curious nights alone have found him in similar positions, his throat stretching around whatever toys he's bought himself through the years when he gets too restless. The warm body attached to it makes it all the more real and Johnny finds it hard to breathe in the best way.

Johnny takes Ten's cock even deeper when he regains his strength and listens for the cracked moan that comes out of Ten's mouth. The next thing he knows, there are hands in his hair holding him down. He opens his eyes in panic and when he meets Ten's heavy smirk, he stills completely. "Do you like this? Like having a real cock in your throat?" Ten taunts easily. One of his hands moves back onto his face and Johnny feels the way he traces the skin around his lips pulled taut. "You're so pretty, doll. Can't believe no one's ever fucked you like you need to be fucked.

"Do you want that? Want me to open you up and fuck you hard right here?" Johnny cries loudly and even though it's muffled, the answer is obvious. His ears are fuzzy and he thinks alcohol may finally be coursing in his system because Ten is nothing but a blur in his teary eyes. Saliva leaks profusely down his chin and runs down the length of Ten's cock to his tame pubic hair, but neither of them mind the mess.

Finally, Ten lets his head go and Johnny pulls back to breathe heavily. His chest heaves but he thinks he's never felt lighter. Ten takes his face in his hands and makes their eyes meet despite the grogginess. "Give me your color, Johnny."

It takes him a minute, but Johnny eventually looks at Ten. He reaches up to hold both of his wrists to stop his ceaseless swaying. "I'm green, Ten. Fuck me, please."

Ten's seen many people punch drunk on cock and the like, but he thinks it looks best on Johnny. He looks dopey and a little dumb in such an endearing way, like he was always made for this, for taking cock.

Through saliva and precum, Ten kisses him softly. "Get on the bed on your stomach, but keep your knees on the floor." Johnny can't move fast enough and he's in position just like that, his big arms splayed out beside him and his head nestled on the bed. His body is open and pliant and Ten can't help it when he runs his fingertips down his sides. Johnny tenses beautifully and giggles even more sweetly and Ten loves the sound, following it as he moves down his body to the waistband of his boxers.

Johnny's ass is a sight for sore eyes and Ten takes a minute to feel him up through the material. "No, Ten, take them off- ah!" Johnny's complaint cuts off halfway through as Ten spanks him, jerking him from his soft drifting.

"I'm in charge, doll, or do you want to stop being good for me?" The words are an obvious threat and Johnny is quick to shake his head no and apologize in a huff. Satisfied, Ten continues his motion.

He slips his thumbs into the elastic waistband and pulls down hard, making Johnny cry out at the sudden exposure. His skin is smooth and supple and Ten wishes he could praise it for hours on end. He knows that they both need something else, though.

Continuing his track down, Ten pulls Johnny's cheeks apart until he can see his hole, dusted with light hair and a soft brownish pink color. However, that's not all Ten notices.

"Someone was hoping to get lucky, huh?" Ten asks, but he doesn't need an answer, not when he spots the slickness all around and on Johnny's hole and his evident on and off puckering. "You stretched yourself all loose for me, doll? Knew I was gonna grab you and feed you my cock like you wanted?" The whine Johnny lets out is purely melodic and Ten would be a damn liar if he said he couldn't get off to the helpless way Johnny sounded in need.

Ten couldn't physically wait any longer and he brought his right hand off of his spreading to run over his fluttering hole. Johnny made another soft noise and Ten chuckled cruelly as he pushes the tip of his finger just past his rim. He really was loose and pretty well stretched, almost ready for the taking.

He pushed his index finger further in until he's down to the hilt. Johnny is loose enough for another finger but Ten thinks he'll take his time with this one.

His index finger begins to wiggle, crooking and moving and looking for that one spot inside. Johnny continues mewling into the sheets, his eyes shut gently and his mouth open around his drooling, but that changes as soon as Ten crooks his fingers just the right way.

"Ah, fuck!" Johnny exclaims. He bunches up the sheets in his fists and his entire upper body lifts off the bed. "Fuck, r-right there, Ten, shit." His hips rock of their own accord and Ten is taken by how spectacular Johnny looks in this light, in this space.

It's addicting, Johnny's reaction, and Ten makes it his destiny to keep pulling them from the other. He's quick to add a second and a third finger when he feels how loose Johnny really is, as if he squeezed lube inside of himself just for this moment. The thought makes Ten grumble and he bites down hard into Johnny's left ass cheek. His fingers press consistently to his prostate and mixed with the intoxicating sting of the bite, Johnny cries out, "I'm cumming!" and does just that.

He spasms through it, his thick thighs trembling deliciously and Ten keeps his fingers inside, watching as the other comes down from his high. Just as he finishes and Ten's about to pull out, Johnny tightens.

"N-No," he says breathlessly. "I can take more. Please, fuck me, Ten. I need your cock."

And really, who is Ten to say no to that?

The younger stands from his position, but ensures his fingers stay inside for just a touch longer. "Let me go get the stuff and then I'm all yours, okay, doll?" Ten kisses the nape of his neck so softly that Johnny sighs and his rim loosens to let Ten get what he needs to. Sure enough, the younger gets a condom and some lube from the nearby dresser before settling himself back behind Johnny.

Ten regards the taller man and laughs gently. "Are you comfortable or do you want to get up on the bed?" he asks softly. He'll take Johnny however, really.

But Johnny, well, he likes the way the carpet feels against his knees and he likes the extra strain of his thighs in their efforts to keep him up. He thinks he needs it, even, to anchor him. Plus, he likes the height advantage this position seems to give Ten more so he shakes his head. "Just like this, Ten, just fuck me."

Ten opens the foliage of the condom and rolls it onto himself expertly before doing the same with the lube, pouring a generous amount onto his cock. He carelessly throws the remains out of the way before he stands just behind Johnny and touches his cock to the other's hole. Johnny whimpers at the feeling and pushes back softly, needy and soft and ready to be given what he wants.

Ten pushes in his solid length and Johnny whines the entire time as Ten's cock settles deep inside of him. They settle against each other as well and wait a couple minutes, Johnny taking in the sensation of a very hot, very real cock stretching him out and pleasuring him from the inside out. Ten gets his hands on either side of his wrist and pushes forward and backward softly, coaxing Johnny into familiarity with the feeling.

And then, just like that, Johnny pushes backward hard. His cry is mind numbing and Ten can only watch as he gets on his forearms and turns to look at him with bloodshot eyes. "Do it. Use me," he says with all the certainty in the world. He needs it, he loves it, he wants it, he-

Ten pulls out and pushes it all in in one go making Johnny jolt forward. He cries obnoxiously loud, but Ten can't care less, not when he's leading completely with his cock now. Ten takes sturdier hold of Johnny's sides and begins to pound into him hard and with brutal force, something Johnny was definitely not expecting.

The elder slides up the bed each time, his cock hard again and hanging heavy, hitting heavy against the bedding with each push of Ten's hips. "Fuck, fuck, Ten!" he cries with each push. Ten's cock hits his prostate each time despite the way he alters the power of his thrusts. He knows exactly what he's doing and Johnny can do little more than hang on tight for the ride.

Ten was a generous lover, as Johnny found out, as the dominant man moved his hands up to his shoulders for more leverage. Johnny felt tiny like this and with Ten huffing into his neck and pounding into him just the same, it felt incredible.

"You're so fucking perfect, doll," he began with a shaky voice. "You're body was made for my cock. Made to be fucked just like this.

"Is this what you wanted, huh? When you were fucking yourself with your toy earlier, stretching yourself out. Did you want a real cock filling you up instead?" Johnny can barely think let alone register the words Ten is saying but he cries his agreement readily, letting his body be jerked and taken however Ten wants.

"You're the best boy I've had in here, Johnny. The prettiest doll, the nicest little body to fuck," Ten says dangerously low when he slows down. Now he hits a hard thrust every few seconds, numbing Johnny's mind and making his knuckles widen with their hold. He's never felt like this, never thought he could feel like this, and the culmination of it all makes his head spin.

Ten picks up his pace again when he realizes he won't get a solid answer from his too far gone client and this time gets one hand around the side of Johnny's throat.

With a hitched breath, Johnny throws his head backward, curving his neck into the cup of Ten's hand. "Ten, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna- cum-" With a cut off cry, Johnny's hold tightens around the heat of Ten's cock as he cums for the second time that night. Ten stills painfully and watches the way Johnny's body tightens all over and seems to fall even more pliant than before. Despite it all, he still rocks.

Johnny is still from the waist up, but he rocks back and forth slightly, his rim still tight and creating the most velvet vacuum for Ten. "Cum, Ten," he says in a sleepy murmur, "cum in me." Ten doesn't need to be told twice and it's with four more hard rocks of his hips that he cums inside of Johnny, his tight, wet heat encasing him nicely.

They lay in still silence for a little longer, Ten kissing at the sweaty nape of Johnny's neck and his body slowly becoming his own again.

"Johnny," he says softly when he pulls back and out of the other man. All Johnny can do is hum weakly and when Ten gets a good look at his face, he has to chuckle fondly at the sleepy soft smile he has on.

Just as Ten is about gently pry Johnny out of his sleep, the door barges open. Johnny jolts awake when he realizes somebody has caught them in such a compromising position but when he turns to the door, he sighs and settles his head back onto the bed.

Despite Dongyoung blatantly looking anywhere but at them, Yuta can't help the smirk he has on his face.

"Ya know, somehow I knew you would get to him, Tennie." Yuta says as he walks into the room and pushes Johnny's hair from his forehead lovingly.

Ten has to chuckle as Johnny makes a rather cartoonish questioning sound in his sleepy state. He settles just beside Yuta and he rubs his hand down Johnny's back softly. "What can I say, Yu, you know I have a type.” 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos if you liked or if #bottomsubjohnnyrights 
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kitten_suh)   
[twit](https://twitter.com/kitten_suh)


End file.
